


i felt something when you held me, maybe one more kiss could help me

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Disaster Gays, Enjoy !!, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, It's pretty fluffy, M/M, Teasing, Use of They/Them, Witch AU, bang chan is kind of a tease, banter as flirting, but jisung also is, chapter two will come out soon, jisung is a brewing potions teacher, just like responsabile adults, they are skipping their job hell yee, they're both whipped, they're in LOVE your honour, they're kinda cute uwu, tried to make it as realistic as possible as well, while chan is a somewhat of a protection teacher and such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: if you asked han jisung how he became the one who was teaching how to brew potions in a well known witchcraft school, he would have no answer, because he knew he had a lot of holes in his memory regarding other magic fields. however, chan always came to his rescue regarding that so maybe... just maybe... there is something more going between them? at least their students thought so.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sweet & Sour Fest





	i felt something when you held me, maybe one more kiss could help me

**Author's Note:**

> !! NOT BETA READ !!
> 
> this fic was done for the SWEET & SOUR FIC FEST.
> 
> twt: @sweetsourfest
> 
> CHAN USES THE/THEM IN HERE !! PLEASE RESPCT THEIR PRONOUNS.

jisung loved brewing potions, it had been his favourite thing to do ever since he learnt about the most basic magic effects a simple potion could give and how many variations there could be, only if you added one more ingredient to boost it more and such. he excelled in that area and arguably, he could be seen as lacking in some others, but it was not like anyone was pointing that out to him and thank god they did not. last thing he needed was worry about his magic etiquette at work. as long as his students had no clue that he sometimes had a hard time to remember the sigils or herbs that could go with specific protection guides regarding potion brewing everything was okay.

yes, he was specialised in brewing potions, that did not mean he was taking all the precautions he should have been taking. he was lucky enough he had a notebook with him a lot usually. he had all the herbs correlations he usually needed from time to time while working on specific magic reactions while trying to boost the effects of it.

he had to admit though, while rushing, he would sometimes forget that he had to take his notebook with him and every morning while searching for it, he would curse himself out for not getting ready sooner when the day started. because of these ‘happy little incidents’, he got pretty close with the teacher who specialised in protection, since they knew all the correspondences and sigils needed. at first, he would be very anxious asking him for help almost every break, but the other understood him and they knew how it was to be lacking in a certain aspect. for the record, they had no idea how to make sense out of demonology and they were not going to try, most probably.

however, while their whole friendship was nothing but wholesome, the students started to pick up on something ‘more’ going on between the two teachers. it was not just jisung having to ask chan about something sigils related. and jisung seemed like he started to forget his notebook on purpose at times, so he could spend more time with the older. no one was invested enough in this. besides their students, especially since they were designated as class teachers for the last grade class of the year.

that made them spend even more time together and it was not like they minded each other’s presence. what they minded, though, was the fact that the kids were being assholes. okay, maybe not legit ‘assholes’, but they would say all sorts of things that could come off as if they were implying that jisung and chan were dating, should be dating or that they would make a great couple together.

of course, the kids had no malicious intent with those remarks, but it did fluster jisung a lot and it made chan… jisung actually had no idea. he never was able to read their expression thoroughly on how they felt regarding those ‘jokes’ and all of that jazz. but what he was aware of… was the fact that the older always noticed how he was getting flustered. and would always ask him if he was being uncomfortable in those scenarios.

as if jisung wouldn’t fall even more for him.

upon having that train of thought, the younger caught himself off guard, making him fall with his chair, the impact making a loud ‘thud’ in the currently empty classroom. what the fuck did he just think about?

“oh god, those pricks are getting to me.” jisung told himself as he got up and fixed the chair. he put a hand on his head, suddenly feeling light-headed from the realisation that he could absolutely have lingering feelings for chan and he never noticed. why the hell would he get flustered if not for that reason?

perhaps because it was not real, but only the thought of it actually being real… well damn.

“i literally hate those bags of human organs.” jisung sighed in frustration and checked his clock. chan and his class… well, their class had to get there in less than five minutes, but they were usually early. where were they, then? was there something he didn’t get told about? was it a free day and he had no idea about it? what was going on?

before he could figure it out by himself, the door of the classroom slammed opena dn it made jisung lwo-key flinch at the sound and its impact with the wall.

“oh, sorry for scaring you.” chan said in a soft voice and their eyes filled with guilt, clearly not wanting to make jisung feel any kind of fear when it came to them.

“no, it’s fine. where are the kids?” the younger asked curiously and at that chan’s expression instantly changed as they remembered why they were there in the first place.

“oh, it’s magic society day.” the older simply said and those words made jisung roll his eyes so hard he could probably see the back of his head. he hated magic society day with a passion. the intent behind the day was nice and all… he had just… bad memeries regarding it and he liked to just not attend school in those days. obviously that year around it flew right above his head and he totally forgot about it. he knew that since he was at school, he had to attend it.

but he didn’t want to.

“oh.” was everything he let out, as his heart sunk deep down in his stomach as if it was a pit without end. he knew that chan would probably drag him there and he couldn’t say no to chan.

“is something wrong?” the older suddenly asked and frowned, closing the door and walking towards jisung so they could meet properly eye to eye. “you know, you can just stay here if you don’t like the activities. i can leave if you want? and lie that you were not actually at school…”

“why are you doing this?” jisung suddenly asked as he frowned as well and made eye contact with them. “you know that everyone has to attend society day. so why would you deliberately give me a free pass?”

“everyone has their reasons.” the older simply shrugged and then smiled, looking at jisung’s things on the desk. “if you want to not attend and go back home, i can help you get out without being seen by others. it’s not like they will ask why i took so long, i could just lie and tell them i searched the entire school for you, since they were so sure you were here.”

jisung raised one eyebrow and then folded his arms against his chest, leaning a bit back, as he watched chan up and down. it sounded so ridiculous and yet, so tempting as well. but it did not feel right to just leave the other with all that mess to deal with. and maybe those were the newly discovered feelings speaking up, but something inside of jisung was telling him to make a bold move.

so that was what he did at that very moment.

“what if we both sneakily head out and instead make the most out of this crappy day?” he offered and saw chan’s expression change from shock to interest. it kind of made jisung warm inside… knowing that the older was even considering that kind of option.

“you know? you’re right. i am going to take my things and we can leave this school with its forsaken society day activities. do you have anything else in mind we could do, then?” chan asked as the younger took his things and then they both started walking towards the exit of the school. they had to be quick and hidden if they really wanted all of that to work and not be questioned next time they came into work.

if anyone saw them… it could end badly, especially since everyone was supposed to attend society day if they were present at school. it was a dumb rule, but it existed all across the magic world so… whatever, really.

“we could… i don’t know, go to take some things and maybe watch a movie together. today there are those park gatherings and you can have a picnic and watch those old movies on a big screen in nature.” jisung suggested and chan hmm-ed at that.

“we could do that, yes. but i have a better idea, if you allow me.” the older said as they stopped near the teachers’ lockers so chan could take their stuff as well. after both of them were done with that, they made sure the coast was clear so they could get away successfully.

“what better idea?” jisung finally asked as they were on their way towards the gates of the school, while tip-toeing and crouching around whenever they ehard a sound that could have been done by a human being. they were so close and yet, so far away.

“just trust me on this, sungie.” chan simply said and jisung felt his cheeks burning at the nickaname, especially since no one called him that, like ever. it felt nice, but it was not like he would just straight up say that to chan. he would embarrass himself and that was the last thing he wanted when it came to them.

he was something what the kids w0uld call ‘whipped’ and perhaps he really was, but could you really blame him? especially when it came to them?

“if i end up dead in the ditch, that will look really bad on you, i hope you’re aware of that.” the younger joked and he heard chan scoffing and he could feel how they rolled their eyes at jisung’s statement. that made him let out a chuckle.

0nce they successfully got out through the gate and finally stopped with their tip-toeing and crouching, they could finally take a deep breath and be happy over that.

or not.

because the gate let out a sound in a disturbingly high frequency that alerted whoever was supposed to guard the gate at that given time.

“fuck. run!” jisung yelled and took chan by their wrist, forcing them to run after him as they were hearing screams from the school that were telling them to get back. as if. they did not stop even when the screams faded quickly in the background and then transformed into nothing. jisung only made them stop when they were somewhat of a district away from the school’s territory. they were both out of breath but they should have known better than just trust the fact that the gate was not watched over.

“well, that’s a great way to start out escapadee outside of the school’s gates on society day, don’t you think?” chan jokingly asked and that made jisung hit them in their shoulder, making a fake angry face as they scoffed and rolled their eyes.

“this is your fault.” the younger simply said and turned his back on chan, making the older to widen their eyes a bit and then grinned, as a plan came to their mind.

“is it now, sungie?”

“obviously…” jisung was not able to finish whatever he wanted to say because as soon as he started talking, he felt a pair of arms to embrace his waist and pull him closer to chan. as if the nickname was not enough, he was also back hugged by his supposed crush and he could feel how insides were all on fire due to all the feelings that he had.

“did your familiar take your tongue all of a sudden?” chan asked and asked if jisung ever wanted something a lot in his life… that was the fact that he wanted to fight chan in a subway’s parking lot and he also wanted to win. seemed like a totally reasonable wish to have. at least, in jisung’s opinion, of course.

“you’re insufferable, you know that?” the younger whined and attempted to free himself from chan’s embrace. the older only let out a wholehearted laugh and let jisung unfold his arms.

“anyway, let’s go and see what there is that we could do. weren’t you excited for that?” chan tried to make the other feel better and jisung hated that it did work, because he only nodded and followed suit after them.

the younger still had no idea what chan had planned for them and at that point he was also kind of scared to ask anyway. it probably was nothing bad or anything of sorts, but he still wondered. he thought his idea was kind of cute and fit for whatever society day entailed, but fuck that apparently. he was not mad, he was just… curious. yeah, that was it.

while lost in thought, he did not notice when they both stopped in front of a sweet shop. jisung looked at chan, raising an eyebrow at the sudden choice. what was that supposed to even mean?

“and we’re here because…?” the younger finally had the courage to ask. obviously, chan did not answer him and instead just went inside. “hey!” jisung called after them and entered the shop as well, being taken aback of how pretty it looked from inside. for a moment jisung thought he was not looking at the same store he saw on the street just some seconds earlier.

“i actually live vis-a-vis from here, so i was thinking of maybe we could watch a movie at my house instead.” chan offered and the younger felt like he invented around five more shades of red while hearing all of that. he never went by at chan’s house. one could arguably say that they were not that close to be going to each other’s houses yet, but that was a lie, actually. it was just the fact that jisung had no idea how he would react if he ever was alone in a place with chan where it was neither inside the school, or anywhere not in public.

“oh… yeah… that sounds lovely.” jisung simply said, trying not to sound mortified or anything of sorts. “but why are we here, though?”

“oh, isn’t cheesecake your favourite food or something? i was thinking we could eat some slices while watching the movie.” they explained and jisung decided that he was going to marry them right then and there.

“yes… yes it is…”

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

after they took a lot of time to decide on which kind of cheesecake they wanted, they finally made their way into chan’s house. the apartment wasn’t very big or anything like that, but it seemed cozy and welcoming. jsiung liked that a lot, since it matched the other’s vibes and personality as well. thinking of that, the younger felt warm and fuzzy inside and he just got inside. if all the day spent from then on with chan was going to be the same… then he had no idea on what he would do with himself.

“would you like a drink?” the older questioned as they put down some of their things on a table near the entrance. “i have sodas, some made by mundane companies, some made by small businesses from witches in the town. i have water, obviously. but if you just want to brew your own thing, you can do that as well.” chan started saying what he had and the last part made jisung sigh audibly, while the other started laughing at what they said.

“you’re so funny.” jisung said sarcastically and also put some of his stuff on the floor next to the table where chan dumped his on. “i wish our students knew how lame you are so they could stop…” he continued and the stopped mid sentence, realising what he was about to say.

“they could stop what?” chan pried on to get the answer, since they felt like they had an idea on what jisung was going to say.

“so they could stop saying you are much cooler than i am.” the younger lied, obviously, but chan decided to shrug it off at that moment. they were going to bring it up later, perhaps.

‘perhaps’. nice lie there.

“anyway, since you think i’m so lame, why don’t you actually make your own drink, prick?” they scoffed and rolled their eyes, but jisung just laughed at their reaction. “what’s so funny about this, han jisung?”

so they switched to full names… the younger was not going to back down from such a challenge. who would? he was not going to regret it in any way, shape or form.

“everything, bang chan. what are you going to do? tell me to brew my own cheesecake as well or what, huh?” jisung asked and let out a chuckle, but as soon as those words and the laugh left his lips, chan got closer to him and he could feel how all the bravery he had two seconds ago just went ‘poof’. it was definitely not helping since chan had a few centimeters on him.

“that’s the worst you could imagine?” the older raised an eyebrow and jisung could bet good money that his soul just left his body and that his brain just showed the error screen. having the other so close to him made him just straight up act like he short-circuited.

“are there worse options?

now why would you ask that, han jisung…

“there are always worse options, sungie.” chan simply told him as they leaned closer to him and god forbid they stayed there more than just two seconds, because jisung felt like he was going to faint.

nope, he definitely regretted pushing chan’s wrong buttons. but was that going to stop him? of course not. why? because he’s a fucking idiot.

“the fact that you didn’t give me an example is leaving me extremely sad and disatisfied with this whole thing going on.” the younger whined and he was probably pushing to get his own demise with all of that, but whatever, you know? whatever kept that prick going and all that jazz.

“keep this going and who knows, maybe i will make you brew your own leave from this household, brat.” chan sighed, trying to not sound that frustrated, because he was not. he just knew jisung was better at that game of teasing than him.

while all the back and forth was nothing but ‘friendly’; if one could call it that; the day went by and it provided both of them a really good mood. however, the worst was just about to come, because as everyone would know: students are assholes and chan and jisung wwere about to not be spared of their might in any way, shape or form.


End file.
